Time in Darkness
by darkguardian15
Summary: Riku struggles with himself Post Kh2 with BBS spoilers Rating may go up
1. Nightmares

Time in Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or a keyblade I do however have a house key that a poke my brother with and that sorta counts.

Warning: This is my First fic and I probably won't finish unless people give me reviews

"I gave into the darkness how am I supposed to face every one?"

"You've been to number of worlds before this one and in those worlds you've met only the dark beings. That's all that is left in your heart, the darkest of memories."

"You're not Riku. You're just a pawn of the darkness"

"**SHUT UP**" I woke panting in the darkness of his room. It had been a month since Xemnas was defeated, but the ever present nightmares of my tenure in the darkness had yet to cease.

"When will it stop?" I asked myself spitefully. "Will I ever truly escape?"

I woke up early the next morning and headed down to the beach. I didn't tell Sora or Kairi that I was going. I didn't want the two love birds leaving the roost just to make sure I wasn't insane. When I arrived at the island I walked down to the water and closed my eyes.

"You took a path I never thought of before, darkness and light together"

I opened my eyes and muttered "I wish you were right, Mickey

"What was I right about?" Asked a familiar voice.

Well that was short

Tell me what you think

Next chapt will be longer

Also my pen name will be explained in this story if any one cares


	2. Twilight Crisis

From now on I will be naming my chapters. Thanx to whomever subscribed.

* * *

Twilight Crisis

"Your Majesty?" even as I asked I knew and turned around to see a small black mouse staring back at me.

"What do you wish I was right about?" He asked

"N- Nothing" I stammered "Just a dumb thought"

The mouse's expression was filled with compassion as he spoke

"Riku, your heart belongs to you and none else Xehanort cannot use any more. It's true though you can never rid your self of your darkness, but don't be afraid. Only eight people are free of their Darkness.

"Yes but no one else can wield it like I do."

"Exactly, No one else can do what you do without loosing themselves to the darkness. You are different than any one else."

"Maybe your right but, I have one question." I said

"And that is?" Questioned the king

"You said only EIGHT people had escaped their darkness, but there are only SEVEN princesses of heart. Who is the eighth?"

Tears swam in the Kings eye's as he muttered a single name "Ventis"

"Wait a minute." I started. I closed my eyes and thought back to the bottled letter.

_FLASH BACK: _

_Sora, Riku,_

_I'm sorry but the adventure isn't over yet,_

_There are still people whom are connected Sora in suffering,_

_I know it isn't fair but I must ask too much of you again_

_Please, help them._

_MM_

END FLASH BACK:

"He's connected to Sora isn't he?" I asked hoping I was wrong

Okay so I write short chapters at least I try to update daily

NEED ADVICE/CRITISISM

Also the plot is starting to form


	3. Once Upon a Time

Okay it's 11:10pm so who ever the hell reads this better start reviewing cause I have other things I could be doing now. THANK INSOMNIA. Btw as much as I dislike original characters I decided to add one as an interest for Riku since KH does not give us any clue of an interest for him.

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

"Mickey, I know everyone is connected to Sora, but is their any way to help them without Sora?"

"Maybe but it would be a lot easier with Sora." Responded the King "Why do you ask?"

"Because, Sora's lost so much time because of me. I can't bear see him loose anymore this whole damn situation is my fault."

"Riku, how can you still think that?"

"It's the truth." I said rather coldly. Even after all the redeeming I had done I still couldn't forgive myself. All the bad things weren't what bothered me so much was the fact that my best friend was away from the girl of his dreams for almost two years and it was my fault and now it was going to happen again. Some wingman I turned out to be.

"Mickey; don't follow me"

I left the small mouse standing in the surf as I stalked away. I wasn't really angry with the king but I couldn't stand having him tell me it was alright over and over. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going and I soon found my self staring at the entrance to the secret spot. I thought I heard some one inside of it which is odd because only Sora, Kairi and I know about it, and what's more is I could swear I recognized the voice. I had a really bad feeling about going inside but I had to know who was in there.

Now, on my list of dumb things I've done this makes the top ten (and that is saying a lot), because as I started forward Way to the Dawn appeared in my hand involuntarily and if you're a Keyblade bearer that normally means that your going to need it. When I finally got inside I saw something that made my heart drop, standing in front of me was a girl no older than me with short brown hair, brown eyes, and I could see through her.

She looked up at me and said "Riku, you're safe. I was so worried"

"Do I know you?" was the only thing I was capable of saying.

"Hmm. You used to."

"Used to?" I echoed

"Yes. Used to, once upon a time and in another life"

"Are you going to elaborate on that" I growled. Maybe I was still pissed at Mickey but I my anger was rising"

"I can't."

Was it just me or was she becoming more solid.

"And why not?" I asked

"Because only you can answer that. Think back, Riku. Remember."

"REMEMBER WHAT!" I shouted. I didn't me to but I was really pissed off by now.

"Maybe this will help." She said as she pulled a blindfold out of pocket and handed it to me.

* * *

*NOTE* the next chapter is a flash back it was going to be apart of this chapter but I can't come up with a name for my OC. PLZ review with suggestions


	4. NOTICE

Note: Okay good news is I'm done drafting chapters 4 – 11. The bad news is I drafted two story lines in this note ill include brief summaries of both. **Which story line is chosen does not affect the ultimate plot. **Also if I ever figure out how to use the poll option I will make it a poll on my page. If not then you can vote via a review

Riku travels through his forgotten memories as a spirit as he tries to recall who the O.C is (btw still no clue on a name)

Riku Relives forgotten memories

I am hung up on this because either way the explanation will be confusing to explain why he forgot certain things and im not sure whether the few of you who actually read this would rather have Riku make comments on his memories as they occur and clarify everything right away or try deciefer it yourselves as a mystery that will be resolved around chapter 15.


End file.
